epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 58 Meat vs Stoff (King vs Poe)
I promised Stoff another Battle, and Meat asked to be used so I created this beautiful master piece, please enjoy! Notes Deez Robot Notes Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY MEATHOLL VS STOFFEREX BEGIN Stoff verse 1 Once a time, this very wiki, there was an Admin always needy, Not knowing how to use any powers during the war, really. Kick button abuse, always lighting a fuse, The time he leaves will be never, always with his kick shoes, always showing all you's what a bad Admin can do. You don't have a lover, worst than RTP's mother, Your flows so-so, Stoff's, stiff, ITunes Covers. How about your banned SP, no punishment I see, And using other users just to beat. While this ass just has to beat his Meat! Meat verse 1 You wanna talk beat? Let continue this rap, I go to Wachow, just so I can talk crap. I can easily ban you for having a fake Sock, I'm like a band, I'm watching this wiki Rock. Isn't that nice Stoff, helping Buckner make battles While I'm the Admin people go to, to tattle. I'm a god on this wiki, I have the Users feel safety, While you fear of not being needy. You better make a leaving blog, you're in deep stuff, Stoff, You're a doge dog, much weak, So soft. Shaun'll put you down, make you the loser, I'm stronger than a Dragon, don't mean the User. Bans on bans cause I'm the best man at every marriage, have you seen that fact? I Take a break for a month, can't get demoted like that. Crank out a Cover, for the guy who kicked your ass! People want me demoted? Oh I should start shivering, I wouldn't miss this place? With everyone's bickering. Becoming inactive and still asking to be mod? We're not considering. Stoff verse 2 Meatholl, you pretend to care about Users when we know you don't, With misery and needing and words un-spoke. I can beat you like Coupe yo, less activity than a page for Cameos! Even if you're and Admin then you better start rapping if you're messing with the cover man, In a minute maybe, Imma ask for his ban, cut him from my wiki friend list and show him no one cares for him. Meat verse 2 No one cares? Like something you tell, Helps ERBP, but can't help himself. I could have spent my time better, Complain about me? Might as well write a letter. I'm so pro that this unknown user won't be bothering me, I'm on a raping time spree, And I'll be choking you with the bigness of my dick, so please come on around and see. Look, I'm the Admin with the swag and game, sex galore that'll help a user, always more, Mind? Samis? Devil? Paro? You'll always be worse. Shift You dumb whore! WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF *Shows a Bureaucrat with 3 chat mods...* HISTORY End Who won? Stoff Meat Category:Blog posts